1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to automobile anti-theft devices and particularly to devices for locking an automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years car theft has increased dramatically, resulting in large economic loss. As such cars of the future, not only will be equipped with conventional door locks and ignition locks but will also be provided with other anti-theft locking devices.
Vacuum actuated locking assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,370,571 and 3,687,215. Transmission locking assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,692,668, 3,434,315, 3,718,202 and 3,995,462. Of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,202, which discloses an anti-theft system having a locking gear that is positioned to lock gears in a transmission.